


Strange Appetites

by Stealth_Noodle



Category: Final Fantasy I
Genre: Comment Fic, Creepy, Dark, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, Mid-Canon, Other, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/pseuds/Stealth_Noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiamat takes an interest in the human carrying the Wind Crystal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Appetites

Centuries after Lufenia's scattered survivors have ceased to amuse her, Tiamat finds herself interested in a small creature again. There are four of them now climbing the tower, three bearing the evidence of her murdered kindred and one with the symbol of her triumph, the darkened heart of the sky howling with her echoes. She cares nothing for the former but cannot turn her eyes away from the latter; a force sharp as lightning runs between them, arcing between the blackness of the crystal and the space behind Tiamat's ribs.

The small creature is both wizard and warrior, a storm of swords and spells. Female, if the creature fits the same mold as the Lufenians. She fights and runs and bleeds, hair and cape fluttering around her, but she is most interesting when she takes the dark crystal from her pack and peers at it, eyes wide and black, hand fisted to her chest. She feels the bolts, as well; perhaps she sees Tiamat peering back through her reflection.

Her companions keep pulling her away, babbling promises and platitudes. Perhaps those three will die before they reach Tiamat's lair. It would be better if they did; Tiamat doesn't know yet what her fascination will compel her to, but she would rather have her creature alone, wide-eyed and fluttering, while she figures it out.

Pin her down like a butterfly, slip tongues between her thighs, and watch her writhe. Dig a set of teeth into every limb, hear her cries, and rend. Tiamat does not hoard as Lich did, nor is she satisfied only by destruction, as Marilith was; the wind and its mistress cherish and ravage in a dance of whims. All Tiamat craves consistently are her mouths on her creature's flesh.

So she watches through the ancient scrying plates left by the Lufenians, feeling her heart jolt with the pulse far below. When the creature next looks at her crystal, Tiamat stares unblinking through it and flicks all her tongues over her lips.

The creature stares back, shuddering. Her soft red mouth parts before her companions pull her away.

They have a long way yet to go, but the anticipation whets Tiamat's appetite.


End file.
